A Jedi
by blackamerican
Summary: SPOILERS! One shots about my favorite friends/Hopeful Couple from TFA. Fluff. Rey x Finn
1. Chapter 1

Rey's features mirrored the inner-turmoil currently coursing through her entire body. So much had happened in the last week. She felt completely and utterly exhausted physically, mentally, and spiritually. She didn't know that every cell of your being could be pushed to the brink as she sat in the millennium falcon.

She never thought she would be piloting the legendary rebel freighter.

She never thought she would have met Chewbaca, General Leia, or Han Solo...

She never thought she would lose Han Solo.

As Chewie took over the controls after rawring at her to get some rest she just nodded with a small smile before getting up to head back to one of the bunks in the ship. It would be a few hours even with hyper-speed before they made it to the planet that held the elusive last Jedi.

She was going to meet the last Jedi.

She was going to meet the hero of the light-side.

She was going to meet Luke Skywalker.

Laying down she released an audible sigh from between her lips.

She was just a scavenger from Jakku. For the last decade she had waited for a family that would never come. Now she was on a mission to train with Luke Skywalker. She was a force-sensitive. Her brow furrowed as questions and uncertainty flooded her mind.

What was she?

Would she be able to control the force?

Would she fall to the dark side like Han and Leia's son?

As the doubt and fear began to flood her mind a small memory came to the forefront.

 _Flashback_

This was a suicide mission. Plain and simple as Han had told them as they planned on how they would take out the base. She looked on to Han who was calm and Chewie who barely batted a hairy eye. It was Finn that surprised her the most. He simply nodded to Han before catching her gaze with his dark chocolaty eyes. Two conflicting emotions called out to her just like the first time she had met him. Fear... and a sense of bravery she had never seen. She nodded back to him with solidarity. They probably wouldn't be coming back from this one.

Everything was stacked against them.

They were out manned.

They were woefully outgunned.

They were up against a force user who had years of training.

But, as she watched Finn sling his blaster over his shoulder she felt a calm wash over her. She wasn't alone.

She had Han.

She had Chewie.

She had Finn.

Han motioned for her to stand next to her as Finn handed Chewie the explosives. Han's weathered blue eyes caught her own as he spoke quietly.

"No matter what happens kid, make sure you two stick together."

She was about to speak but he cut her off.

"I mean it Rey. You're both at your best when you have each others back. I can't tell you how many times Chewie, Leia, Luke and I barely skirted by the hair of our necks because we never left each others side... Take it from an old man who tried to go it alone, you don't last long by yourself."

She nodded in understanding. About to turn to head off with Finn Han's hand caught her shoulder lightly.

"You can always come back to him."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Han sighed with a tired look in his eye that had become so normal to her.

"Finn... Finn's the type of person that won't turn his back on you no matter how bad it gets. No matter how dark it seems or how far you travel he's the kind of person that you can always find again. So whatever happens just remember. You can always come back to him."

Rey had no clue why he was telling her this. But, she had a strange feeling it was as important as her telling him the force and all the stories were true. Before she could say thank you she turned to the group.

"Alright Chewie and Finn lets get going! You two stick together, got me?"

Finn nodded earnestly.

 _Flashback End._

She laughed a little to herself. Han Solo always had a flair for the dramatic, but as she laid in the dim light of the Falcon her body racked with a quiet sob. So much death, so much destruction, so much darkness had occurred in such little time. She felt so alone at the moment. Even with Chewie and R2-D2 on board she missed Han. In the short time she had known him he had become like the father she never knew. Tears streamed down her cheek. And, as she felt she was about to lose it an image came to the forefront of her mind again.

Finn's smile and excited expression when they met again in the Falcon after evading the Order's tie fighters.

His look of continued surprise and respect as she fought, flew, or ran.

His sincere happiness and elation at meeting her in the hallway of the Starkiller.

Her fist locked when she thought of the slash that brought him to the ground by Ren's lightsaber.

The fury, emotion, and rage that she felt... But, also the strength, love, and desire to protect her friend pulled inside her.

Finn's care for her and the sacrifice he made though they barely knew each other stopped the tears in her mind. When she had kissed his forehead before leaving she pushed as much positive energy, love, and care as she could. The thought of him laying their calmed her mind. She needed to learn how to control her powers for him. She needed to protect Finn from the likes of Kylo-Ren... From the darkness and destruction that the First Oder brought to the galaxy...

She opened her eyes and in them determination and courage overtook the uncertainty and doubt. Finn believed in her... She had to return to him... She would return to him...

Stronger.

Braver.

A Jedi.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn didn't know a lot about beauty. Growing up as a child solider with the first order you weren't really taught the fine things in art, literature, and the complexity that is the opposite sex. He was a Storm Trooper... Well... Now a deserter.

But, when he first saw her on Jakku he knew what beauty was. Her dark brown hair styled in the unique pony-tail, her athletic and desert honed body, and her delicate but striking facial features. She had Finn's full attention the first time he laid eyes on her.

When she took down the two scavengers attacking her single single handedly Finn knew he was a goner.

He had tried to play the hero grabbing her hand and trying to whisk her away from the danger. But, in the end it was her that got the two out of the thick of things.

Who knew she could fly like Han-Solo himself?

When he finally learned her name somehow it was fitting.

Rey.

The scavenger.

The pilot.

His friend.

When he deserted her he had never felt more conflicted within his life. Everything told him to run. Every part of his being screamed to get as far away from the first orders possible. But, the moment he saw the destruction from the star-killer he knew he had to keep her safe. When the chaos erupted and the first order attacked all he could think was get to Rey.

When he saw Kylo-Ren carry her off he had never felt so much fear and anger. He chased after that ship with all he had screaming his voice horse. He lied to Han...To Leia... To he entire resistance just to get her back, and he'd do it 1000 more times.

Once he saw her climbing inside the star-killer he wanted to scream and cheer in happiness knowing she was live. When they ran into in the hallway he nearly crushed her to death in a hug. Feeling her presence, hearing her voice, and knowing that she was alive... It was like finally being able to breathe again.

When they saw Han get stabbed through the heart he knew he never wanted to hear that cry from her again. It broke his own heart, and his scream of rage was for Han, but also for the man that caused her that kind of pain. He never shot more clear or precisely. His training as a Storm trooper funnily enough kicked in when he needed it the most. After Chewie hit the detonator they ran. Hand in hand they ran as fast and as far as they could trying to get back to the Millennium Falcon. When they hear the all too familiar sound of that damned Red Light Saber his voice caught in his throat.

Standing across from them was the evil embodiment of a man who just killed his own father in cold blood. Rey stepped in front to protect him, and when Kylo force pushed Rey into the tree Finn lost his find. He sprinted and knelt by her body screaming her name. She was still breathing.

Everything his being that had told him before to run in the face of this danger was silence by the pure unadulterated rage and fierce protection that had become synonymous with his friendship with Rey.

Finn's entire body stood firm as he brought the light saber by his side to position. Arming it with the familiar sound resonating throughout the quiet forest Kylo become visibly perturbed.

"That light saber belongs to me!", Screamed Ren in frustration.

Finn's brow solidified in determination.

"Then come here and take it."

The ensuing battle called on all of Finn's training, and the rational part of him knew it would be for not. But, his instinct told him to fight.

To protect his friend.

To protect the person he cared for the most.

To protect Rey.

He fought valiantly, and to his surprise he was able to put up a match against Ren. But, the force user had more experience. Once he was slashed in the back the last image he remembered was Rey sitting up, and the fear in her eyes as she watched him be struck down. All he wanted to do was console her, but he lost consciousness.

The next thing he knows he's waking up in an infirmary with Poe nodding off in a seat by his bed. After Poe's shock at Finn's awareness he told him that Rey had left in search of Luke Skywalker. Person after person came to congratulate and thank Finn for his service, but all that played on his mind was Rey. Of course he knew that she would be alright. But, he worried none the less. He wanted to follow her immediate. But, as he tried to stand two things kept him from following suit. The first was the injury to his back which burned hotter than any fire he'd ever felt.

The second was an old lady who just happened to scare and have him in awe as Rey.

General Leia put a hand to his shoulder making him lay back down. Her sharp eyes were soft with grief and understanding. How could he be so selfish? She just lost the love of her life to her own son.

"I know what you're thinking Finn, and I should be the least of your worries. I've been fighting this battle a long time my young friend."

She couldn't keep the hitch in her voice a secret. Finn placed his hand on hers.

"Still though, I'm sorry about Han... If I would've..."

She stopped him.

"Han was a man of his own rule, and he wouldn't have had it any other way."

Finn nodded, even with his limited time with Han he knew the man did things his own way.

Leia spoke again.

"Rey will be alright. She must do this alone, and as much a you want to go racing off the best thing you can do for her right now is to rest and get healthy again."

Finn nodded.

"You're a lot like me you know?"  
He arched an eyebrow.

"How? You're general Leia! Leader, war hero, and friends with the greatest heroes the galaxies ever known!"

He dropped his gaze.

"I'm just a runaway storm trooper who couldn't even keep his friend safe."

Leia spoke with strength.

"Finn you are such a strong person. You fought the indoctrination and chose your own path. You saved so many lives, and without you the resistance would be lost. Rey wouldn't have made it this far, and neither would Poe."

He met her gaze.

"You and I are the ones they come back to."

He tilted his head.

"Trust me Finn, when the time is right she will come back. But, until then you need to live on. Get stronger, get smarter. Do what you can to help out the people around you. And, when you return it will be all the sweeter. Take it from an old lady. She will return."

With a soft smile Leia left him to sit alone.

Finn thought a lot, but finally nodded to himself. He'd do just that. Get stronger, get smarter.

When Rey returned he'd stand by her side.

No matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Six months had passed since she began her training with Luke. The hesitance and worry he had initially portrayed on his face when she had presented him the fabled blue saber had not worn off. In every part of her training Luke cautioned patience and restraint with the force. He warned her that emotions though powerful were also dangerous. Trying to reign in her emotions was the most difficult task ahead of her.

She was able to shrug of Kylo-Ren's telepathy through the pain she had felt, and using that pain she found a power she'd never felt in her life.

When she saw Finn being struck down by Kylo's saber the fear, unadulterated rage, and focus she felt to protect him pushed all of the doubt out of her mind.

It was in those moments Rey was her most powerful. But, as Luke continuously reiterated that was when she was also at her most vulnerable. The dark side of the force explained to her by the elder Skywalker preyed on these emotions.

Patience.

Understanding.

Compassion.

These were the characteristics that made a Jedi, and these were the characteristics that would defeat Snoke and the First Order. Easier said than done though at the moment.

Rey was planted in a handstand levitating large rocks surrounding her. She had been in this position for more than an hour as Luke sat meditating a few feet away. Sweat trickled down her neck, and dripped off her chin as she continued to even her breath.

She had learned so much, and if she were to be honest with herself had progressed substantially much to Luke's surprise. As she closed her eyes to focus an image of caring brown eyes, dark chocolate skin, and strong physical features crept into her mind. The feel of his skin on her lips when she had kissed his forehead in what wasn't a goodbye, but just a temporary departure. She would return stronger. She would return for him just as he had for her. Rey didn't know it at the time, but seeing Finn in the hallway of the Star killer base was the happiest she had ever felt. He didn't leave her behind, and he told her he never would. Rey never had that kind of devotion or friendship in her entire life. And, though Luke told her strong emotions such as fear and anger were dangerous. She would feel them 100 times stronger if it meant keeping him safe and alive. Suddenly Luke spoke up causing her to fall onto her back.

"Pushing the limits of the light side for one you care about can lead to the dark side."

She flipped onto her stomach before getting into a sitting position. Sitting a few feet across from Luke his weathered grey eyes opened to stare directly into her own. Rey spoke with strength.

"But what's the point of having the power of the force if I can't protect those I love?"

Wait… She loved Finn? Of course as a friend... But…

"I know it is tempting, the dark side always is. My father, Anakin thought he could protect those that he loved, and in doing so pushed the limits on the light side of the force. In the end it brought him to ruin, and led him to the dark side."

Rey sat back nodding slowly as her eyes searched the ground.

"Rey you are powerful, and you're connection to the force is unique. We have to take it step by step."

She nodded.

Luke let out a sigh looking to the sky.

"This Finn… You haven't talked about him much."

Rey just shrugged.

"I… Finn's my friend… He… I just don't feel I need to put in words what he means to me."

Luke gave her a curious eyebrow raise.

"I understand."

He scratched his beard before coming up with an idea.

"Rey can you get back into position?"  
She nodded smiling before rolling backwards into a handstand. As she let out a breath closing her eyes the rocks around her lifted of the ground a few feet.

"Okay now Rey I want you to focus on Finn, but only on the good times. When you two first met, the times he made you smile… Anytime that brings a light to your mind."

Rey did as she was told.

When both of them met after escaping the Tie-Fighters and were so excited. The look of gratitude and surprise on his face when she saved him from those horrid tentacle creatures. When they ran into each other on the star killer… The hug that warmed her to her core, his arms wrapped tight around her. When she felt his heart beat knowing he was still alive in the battle with Kylo. When she kissed his forehead before her departure, and his calm and sleeping face.

His voice.

His smile.

Finn's kindness and care.

Rey held the handstand for two hours without much effort as these thoughts flooded her mind. Luke looked on with surprise as his apprentice showed signs of calm and serenity. In all his experience the intense emotions for ones loved ones brought chaos to the force inside. But, for Rey it was doing the opposite. Maybe she could do it. Maybe she could bring balance to the force. As Rey opened her eyes and let the rocks down gently she stood looking around her with a smile. She didn't know what she had done, but she felt the light side of the force stronger than ever.

"Rey… That was amazing!"

She smiled and shrugged.

"I don't really know what happened, but… It felt like the light side was flowing all around me."

Luke crossed his arms.

"Don't mean to pry, but you sure this Finn and you are just friends?"

Rey blushed and crossed her eyebrows. Before she could respond Luke laughed to himself before making his way back to their encampment leaving Rey standing their flustered and confused. Shaking her head she looked to the shifting night sky. The stars were beginning to show in the twilight of the sun. Taking an intake of breath she extended her awareness of the force. She could just feel Finn… He was alive and he was well… And at the moment that's all she needed to push her going forward.


	4. Chapter 4

He was FN-2187.

He was a Stormtrooper.

He was a deserter.

When he groggily at the Resistance home base he instintievly fought the arms trying to hold him down. Every synapse in his brain, every cell in his body, and every instinct that had been instilled in him told him to run. Only after the familiar voice of his friend Poe did he calm down. The world was so bright around him. The light so unfamiliar and warming. When he finally calmed down Poe filled him in on what had happened.

Rey was gone.

Well, not really gone. Just on the lone trek to find the Last Jedi; Luke Skywalker. Every sensible part of him knew that this is what she had to do. For the betterment of the galaxy. Hell, she had one of the greatest warriors with her, and was flying in one of the fastest ships that had ever flown. But, still the selfish part of him wishes that she had been there when he woke. She could have calmed him with just a touch. A small smile graced his lips when he recalled an almost lifelike dream of feeling her lips on his forehead. The slightest caress of her finger tips on his cheek, and the soft melody of her words promising him that she would be back.

Finn shook his head coming back to reality. Poe, BB-8, and him were about to set off on a mission for the resistance. It had been three months since he had woke from his coma. In that time he had done nothing but train, study, and run missions against the First Order. He felt sharper, more confident, and stronger than he had ever been.

In his heart though there was something important missing. Something that in such a short time had centered him even in the chaos of blaster fire, explosions, and danger. He smiled a bit larger thinking of her striking brown eyes, and challenging demeanor. How could he not be attracted to her confidence? Rey helped even when it didn't suit her own needs, and he channeled that selflessness into his training.

As he sat placing the last piece of his blaster into place BB-8 rolled by tilting her head slightly. A string of soft inquisitive beeps rangout from the small droid.

Finn nodded his head slightly.

"I miss her too buddy."

BB-8 lowered her head before heading off.

From the distance he heard the voice of his friend.

Poe yelling, "Finn! It's time to go man, teams waiting!"

Finn nodded and stood shouldering his blaster. Taking a deep breath he looked to the cloudy blue sky, and setting orange sun. Even light-years away he could still somehow feel her. Rey was alive, and she was training just as hard. He made a silent promise that when he saw her next he'd be more capable, and he would stand next to her ready for whatever came next.

He is Finn.

He is a Resistance Fighter.

He is a friend.


End file.
